The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to three-dimensional strained semiconductor devices.
Three-dimensional semiconductor devices such as fin-type field effect transistors (finFETs) are widely used due to their ability to reduce leakage current and short-channel effects at a reduced device footprint. Additionally, the three-dimensional channel regions formed by the semiconductor fin of such devices allow the channel region to be accesses across an area that covers three surfaces. The raised fin, and thus the channel, also reduces electric field coupling between adjacent devices as compared to conventional planer transistors. During operation, holes (or electrons) travel from a source region to a drain region via the three-dimensional channel region form defined by the fin. Therefore, various fabrication methodologies and channel formation processes make it possible to control hole (or electron) mobility of the finFET.